The present invention relates generally to data gathering systems including combined weighing scales and optical scanners supported upon the scales and, more particularly, to apparatus for housing and mounting such a data gathering system to facilitate installation and maintenance of the system and to better ensure extended reliable operation of the system.
Supermarket checkout counters commonly include optical scanners mounted therein for optically scanning bar code labels on products to be purchases as the products are moved over scanning windows in the top surfaces of the scanners. The scanners read and convert the bar code labels into product identification and pricing information which is used for the sale and other merchandising purposes, such as inventory control. Since many products sold in supermarkets, for example produce, are sold by weight, oftentimes weighing scales are also positioned adjacent the checkout counters. The weighing scales can be manually operable such that sales clerks weigh products and then enter the corresponding prices on associated registers. Alternately, the weighing scales can be partially or fully automated such that the weights and resulting price information are directly passed to the registers.
One example of an automated data gathering system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,344, wherein a scale and an optical scanner are not only directly interconnected to an associated register but also are integrated into a single unit which fits within the checkout counter. While this integrated scale/scanner system offers advantages over the prior separated component systems in terms of convenience and space savings, still there are disadvantages and inconveniences associated with the integrated system. For example, the system does not provide a defined clearance between the load bearing top surface of the system which defines the weighing platter for the scale and the counter into which the system is installed. For this system the clearance is determined by the manufacturer of the checkout counter and/or the installer with the materials and installation tools commonly used providing tolerance variations which are on the order of the required clearances. Under these circumstances, the weighing platter may engage the counter resulting in inaccurate weight indications.
Further, if the system is not sufficiently level when installed into a counter, shims or other leveling techniques must be applied. Typically, such leveling techniques require an iterative process such that the system must be repetitively removed and reinstalled until satisfactorily level. These procedures are time consuming and may be physically difficult, particularly for integral units which tend to be heavy.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved apparatus for housing and mounting a data gathering system to facilitate installation and maintenance of the system and to better ensure reliable operation of the system over extended periods of time. Such housing and mounting apparatus preferably would define and maintain required clearances between movable portions of the scale and the counter into which it is installed and would prevent horizontal translation of portions of the system which can be caused by normal use of the system.